


In the quiet of the night

by Its_kinda_weird_but_not_a_sin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, sakura sick, sasuke wants to say I love you but struggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_kinda_weird_but_not_a_sin/pseuds/Its_kinda_weird_but_not_a_sin
Summary: Sasuke isn’t the best with words and Sakura understands that, but is her understanding enough to ease his guilt for struggling with saying how much he loves her.I don’t own Naruto. If I did Naruto would summon ducks instead of frogs.





	In the quiet of the night

It was no secret that Sasuke struggled with finding the right words to say. He always opted for silence as a response to anything, everyone knew it and most just didn’t bother starting a conversation with him. 

However his girlfriend never seemed to mind and he would never stop being grateful. There was never an awkward conversation between them, never a moment when she expected more words than he was willing to give. 

He did however feel guilty sometimes, she would say loving words to him and he would find himself unable to respond. He wanted to say so much but his tongue would feel heavy in his mouth when he tried to speak. The only time he found he could tell her these things were when darkness fell over the sky and she slept peacefully by his side. 

She always fell asleep before him and he content to stay awake just a little longer to watch her and tell her he loved her. The words he spoke were soft and barely whispered so not to wake her. 

He would tell her how much she meant to him, how the thought of her made him return to the village when he felt more down than normal. He would tell her how beautiful she was, her soft hair spread out over their dark sheets, her skin luminous in the gentle moonlight, her lips slightly parted as she lay against his chest. He would tell her he loved her and have no trouble forming the words. 

She of course never heard any of this and that too filled him with guilt, wanting to prove he felt for her what she felt for him. 

One morning she woke up with a fever. Even though she’s a medic-nin she didn’t have the energy to heal it so she decided to just ride it out. By the evening she was getting delirious and Sasuke wasn’t sure what to do as he pressed a damp towel to her forehead. 

“What do you want me to do?” He asked her softly. 

“Tell me something nice,” she whispered. 

Sasuke was immediately stumped for what to say. She was so out of it he doubted she would remember most of it tomorrow. So he took a breath and decided to try something. 

“You make me happy,” he said gently as he ran his fingers through her hair, her hairline was damp from her fever but he didn’t care. 

She hummed softly at his words. 

“I didn’t think I deserved to be happy but you proved me wrong,” he swallowed roughly and felt his throat tighten but pushed himself to keep going for her. “Your smile gives me butterflies no matter how many times I see it.”

Her eyes started to droop but every time he spoke they opened again to look at him through the haze of her fever. 

“You never ask for more than I can give and I am eternally grateful for that but I want to do more for you. I want to say how I feel about you when you say those words to me.”

She reached out her hand to him and he understood what she wanted, he lay down on their bed with her and she settled against he side. 

“You should sleep.” 

“But I want to listen to you talk me, I love your voice,” she mumbled into his chest. 

Her confession startled him slightly and made his chest tighten. He knew she wanted more from him but hearing her say it out loud made the guilt he felt build inside him. 

“I- I don’t know what I would do without you. You’re so beautiful Sakura. I- I..” his breath shuddered. Even now he struggled to say those three words to her. 

“I love you Sasuke,” she murmured as sleep took her over. 

Her breath evened out and she relaxed into the pillow. Sasuke starred at her and sighed in defeat, he wanted so bad to say those words to her when she was awake but like always he was so broken he could only say it as she slept. 

“I love you,” he whispered and pressed his lips to her temple. “I love you so much Sakura. I swear one day I’ll be strong enough to say it to you.” 

 

The next morning they woke up and Sakura felt a lot better, her fever had broken during the night. Sunlight streamed into their bedroom and Sakura smiled up at Sasuke as the haze of sleep left them both. 

“Thank you for looking after me Sasuke.”

“Of course.”

“Do I really make you happy?” She asked softly, a light blush dusted her cheeks. 

“You remember that?” He seemed startled. 

“Only a bit. Thank you for saying it.”

“You don’t have to thank me.”

“Yea I do, I know how hard it is for you to say stuff like that,” she ran her hand over his chest and nuzzled his neck. 

“In that case I should say sorry,” he sighed. 

“Why?” She sat up slightly to look at him. 

“It shouldn’t be so hard to say things like that to you. I want to say that I.. I..”

“Don’t push yourself.” 

“But I should be able to say it to you. You deserve to hear it. You deserve someone that can say it to you.”

“I deserve you. So what if you can’t say it, you show it in how you treat me,” she kissed his cheek and gently kissed other parts of his face as she spoke. “You’re so kind and gentle. You’ve paid for your sins and than some. You make me happy.”

“Perhaps it’s me that doesn’t deserve you,” Sasuke joked. 

“Perhaps we just deserve each other,” she smiled as she leaned in to kiss him. 

He responded hungrily pulling her in and rolling on top of her, supporting himself on his one arm. When they pulled away for air she smiled at him and cradled his face in her palm. 

“I love you Sasuke.”

His mouth opened, wanting to respond but when he found he couldn’t he nuzzled into her palm and leaned in to kiss her gently, trying to convey his feelings. 

For now this would have to do but he swore to everything that one day he would tell her he loved her to her face.


End file.
